I Need You Tonight
by Rukia.AncientPrincess
Summary: Una noche en la que todo puede cambiar -SongFic-


Este es mi primer fic de Detective Conan. Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran, creo que mas de una pareja ya estaria casada y esperando hijos xD pero si fuera mio no sería tan genial como lo es xD

Espero que lo disfruten ^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un karaoke. Que idea magnifica. Pero debían imaginarse que como a cada lugar al que iban ese pequeño niño y el joven de tez oscura, iba a ocurrir un asesinato.

Policías corriendo de un lado a otro, los amigos de la victima llorando, siendo interrogados, Ran vigilando al pequeño Conan, quien junto a Heiji buscaban pistas para esclarecer la muerte. Y ella estaba encerrada en el cuarto que les había tocado a ellos, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. No había querido cantar, sabiendo lo bien que lo hacía, la estaba pasando bien, hasta que su momento fue arruinado; en cuanto Heiji escucho la palabra _"Asesinato"_ se levantó de golpe y fue directo a revisar la escena. Ya estaba resignada a que pasen cosas como esa, todo en la vida de ese chico eran los casos, pero no dejaba de tener esperanzas de que algún día, por lo menos uno solo, ella sería lo primero que tomaría en cuenta.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero ella no se percató de eso, se incorporo con lentitud y se acerco a pasos cortos donde estaba el micrófono. Lo tomo entre sus manos y se preparó para cantar. Muchas veces lo había hecho para descargar el dolor concentrado en su pecho, esa noche estaba particularmente triste y que el la haya dejado por el caso la había puesto peor. Su corazón necesitaba para tranquilizarse, ver esa sonrisa de victoria que se dibujaba siempre en el rostro de él al resolver uno de esos complicados rompecabezas pero no llegaba, no la mostraba y ella ya no lo aguantaba más.

Open up your heart to me  
And say what's on your mind  
I know that we have been through so much pain  
But I still need you in my life this time

And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
Cause I see heaven in your eyes

Mientras entonaba su canción, las lágrimas se le escapaban y recorrían sus mejillas, sin vergüenza a ser vistas. Sus piernas le temblaban, pero a pesar de su angustia su voz no se cortaba, seguía sonando tan hermosa como era.

I figured out what to say to you  
But some times the words come out so wrong  
And I know in time that you will understand  
That what we have is so right this time

El pasó por la puerta del cuarto donde salía esa hermosa voz, y se quedo mágicamente sujeto a la melodía armoniosa y algo triste que salía de las cuerdas de esa persona. Lleno de intriga por ver quien era la dueña de esa canción se asomó a con cuidado en el cuarto y la vio. "Kazuha". El nombre de la joven apareció en su cabeza, mientras la miraba arrodillada, cantando y llorando. Se quedó en silencio contemplándola.

And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Cuánto tiempo soportaría viéndola así? Su cuerpo estaba decidido, quería abrazarla, quería secar sus lágrimas, quería saber la razón por la cual ella estaba de esa manera. Necesitaba aferrarla a su cuerpo, y calmar su tristeza, pero su mente decía que no haga cosas estúpidas, y le exigía dejar que termine de entonar la canción.

And all those endless times we've tried to make it  
Last forever more and baby i know

I need you  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
Cause I see heaven

Estaba concentrada en su tema, tenía sus ojos cerrados intentando que de esa manera disminuyera un poco la caída de sus lágrimas, pero ellas se escapan igual, no había forma de contenerlas.

El entró sin hacer ruido, con mucho cuidado de no interrumpir su canción, y se fue acercando con pasos lentos.

I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
Cause I see heaven...

…In your eyes

-I need you...Hei…ji- sollozó Kazuha.

Agachado a la altura de ella, la rodeo con sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho, sintiéndola temblar. Le acariciaba la cabeza intentando tranquilizarla.

Kazuha no entendía que hacia Heiji con ella y no resolviendo su caso, pero a penas sintió los brazos de el sobre su espalda, no pudo evitarlo y soltó el micrófono para aferrarse a el, y así esperar que sus lágrimas terminen de caer.

Heiji, se separó un poco de ella, y la tomó por el mentón, levantándole el rostro, haciendo que lo mirará directo a los ojos, mientras con su otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Kazuha...- era la hora, lo sabía, ya no podía sostener esa mentira, era mas que una amiga para él. Bajó un poco su rostro y mirando para otro lado, le reprochó- ¿Solo esta noche me necesitas?

Sorprendida, lo miro. Su corazón se había detenido un instante y había comenzado a latir nuevamente a mas velocidad. Le estaba preguntando algo estúpido, claro que no lo necesitaba esa noche sola, todas las noches, todos los días lo necesitaba.

-Hei...ji-

Pero él la silenció posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios fríos de la joven.

-Kazuha..yo te necesito esta noche y muchas más..- sentencio el joven en el oído de ella.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, y el se las seco con sus manos. Luego volvió a sostenerla del mentón y fue acortando de a poco la distancia de sus rostros, hasta apresar los labios de ella con los suyos, sintiendo un placentero escalofrió recorrerle su espalda.

Ella cerró sus ojos con lentitud, entregándose al beso, apegándose a él.

Cuando la separó de sus labios, lentamente, le acaricio las mejillas y le sonrió. Kazuha lo miraba sin poder creerse lo que había pasado, el la había besado. Su primer beso tan esperado había sido con la persona con la que lo había soñado siempre.

-Idiota, la próxima vez no llores sola- la regaño, golpeándole con delicadeza la frente.

-¡Heiji! –dijo alarmada- El caso, no estas resolviendo el caso..

-No, hoy no...-dijo mientras la abrazaba nuevamente- Esta noche quiero estar contigo.

Ella volvió aferrarse a él nuevamente, ambos quedaron en silencio, abrazados, dándole la bienvenida a nueva etapa en sus vidas, juntos. Siempre juntos.


End file.
